Resoluções de Ano Novo
by Claire D'Lune
Summary: Em Pleno Reveillon coisas podem acontecer e mudar a vida das pessoas. Quando se está passando pra vida adulta muita coisa pode acontecer, entre solidão e desejo. Tudo pode começar num esbarrão, ou num sonho.


_**Sinopse da fanfic: **Hermione se vê solitária em pleno Reveillon, ela sente o peso do mundo em suas costas e quer ficar sozinha pra refletir. Será esse o melhor caminho? Como várias coisas são despertadas com um simples esbarrão? Há tantos mistérios na vida das pessoas que nem elas mesmas são capazes de compreender. Tudo pode acontecer num único sonho... ou numa única noite._

_**Nota do autor: **Esta é uma NC-17, feita em resposta ao desafio de Ano Novo do site http/www.snapemione. . É apenas uma one-shot. O que já foi bem difícil pra eu escrever, pois desenrolar uma história do tipo em uma fic curta é um pouco complicado. O meu medo principal foi de perder o foco. Mas cá está, e espero que gostem. Se tiverem críticas (boas ou ruins), por favor, me enviem. Pois eu espero melhorar sempre. _

* * *

**_Resoluções de Ano Novo_**

No seu último ano escolar ela já podia sentir falta de tudo que vivera ali naquele castelo. Mas Hermione Granger estava decidida que a sua vida não era só combater bruxos malignos sobre a sombra de Harry Potter, nem muito menos esperar afagos do já insuportável e metido Ronald Weasley.

- Eu te odeio Rony Weasley! - Disse em voz alta, no meio do quarto vazio por causa das alunas que viajaram nas férias de Natal.

O Natal passara e ela havia ganhado um daqueles suéteres tricotado pela mãe Weasley, qual vestia no momento. Molly Weasley provavelmente pensara que Hermione era praticamente da família após o verão passado quando pegou Rony e ela em beijos ardentes, "presos" no armário de vassouras. Mas Rony era metido solteirão e após aquele verão Hermione não o quis mais.

- Você que fique com as suas vadias! - E depois de dizer isso se pôs a pular na cama feito louca, rindo. A sensação era de liberdade, estava só e era livre.

Era manhã do dia trinta e um de Dezembro, e ela e Neville eram os únicos da Grifinória que restavam no castelo. Ela preferiu ficar em Hogwarts a agüentar o Ano Novo na Toca ou com seus pais na França. Mas logo estaria sozinha, pois a avó dele viria buscá-lo pra passar esses últimos dias junto dela e dos pais que foram liberados pra ficarem em tratamento em casa. Neville estava contente com isso. Dava pra ver pelos sorrisos mais sinceros, isso deixava Hermione muito feliz. Neville era um amigo de alta estima com ela.

Ficou deitada na cama, após tantos pulos olhando fascinada para as cortinas da cama. A sensação de liberdade era maravilhosa. Decidiu vestir e sair pra tomar café. Estava frio, havia nevado na noite anterior. Colocou uma saia envolpe, que era meio velha e por isso estava curta, meias longas pra esquentar as pernas, uma camisa, um outro suéter, e um cachecol grosso. Desceu até o salão comunal, onde estava Neville provavelmente esperando por ela.

- Bom dia Neville!

- Bom dia Mi-mione! - Ela notou que ele estava olhando pra suas pernas.

- Isso é frio? Ou você não devia olhar pra minhas pernas?

- Desculpe. - Ele corou.

Ela foi até ele e o abraçou.

- Se comporta... Vamos tomar café! - Sorriu, puxando Neville, que ainda estava vermelho, pela mão.

Iam seguindo caminho para o salão principal, que estava vazio por causa das férias. Os alunos das outras casas se juntaram a eles na mesa da Grifinória. Luna Lovegood e Teo Boot da Corvinal e Ernie Macmillan da Lufa-lufa. Haviam alguns sonserinos, mas não se misturavam. Draco Malfoy era bem atraente com aqueles olhos verdes, mas a maioria das meninas achavam que o fim dele era se afogar no próprio ego. Então a única que lhe dava bola era Pansy Parkinson, sentada ao seu lado na mesa, com cara de que a comida tinha um cheiro ruim. Outro que estava ao lado deles era Goyle. Os alunos sentados na mesa da Grifinória julgavam que eles ali estavam porque não tinha muita graça ir pra casa com os pais presos em Azkaban. O pessoal na mesa Grifinória observaram McGonagall se aproximar.

- Bom dia Alunos! Só vim avisar que não teremos uma grande festa por causa do número de alunos. Mas as torres do lado de Hogsmeade vão estar disponíveis caso vocês queiram um bom lugar para ver os fogos do vilarejo.

Hermione ouviu a mensagem, e viu que Severo Snape se encaminhava para a mesa da Sonserina, provavelmente para dar o mesmo recado. Lembrou que Neville iria embora e essa noite ela estaria sozinha. Logo que saíram do salão principal, ela e Neville depois de se agasalharem, caminharam pelo pátio coberto pela neve. Deixando as pegadas bem marcadas. Quando iam sentar em um dos bancos, o grupo Sonserino apareceu.

- Que ótimo que os pombinhos estão aqui! - Draco deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Nem ligue Neville. - Hermione comentou. - Idiotas devem ser ignorados...

Eles passaram pelo grupo. Draco se virou e petrificou Neville.

- Me ignore agora, sague-ruim!

- Você não cresce Malfoy?

- Eu cresci sim Granger, todos nós crescemos. E temos problemas. Por exemplo, o meu amigo Goyle... - Sem que percebesse Pansy Parkinson havia dado a volta e lhe segurou as mãos atrás das costas.

- Sua... sua... - Hermione tentou se soltar e Draco apressadamente ajudou Pansy. Desta maneira ela estava presa. Ela puxou o cachecol do pescoço de Hermione com violência e vedou seus olhos. - Pra que?

- Meu amigo Goyle tem problemas com as meninas, Granger. E muitas vezes nós temos que ajudá-lo.

- Que Nojento!

- Esquece Malfoy, eu não vou beijar uma sangue ruim! - Goyle falou engolindo seco, como se tivesse medo de Malfoy.

- Calado animal! Faça sua parte!

Hermione começou a chutar o vento querendo acertar Goyle ou qualquer coisa que não fosse vento. Estava furiosa com a quebra do seu sossego. Malditos sonserinos. Ela sentiu uma mão deslizando em sua coxa e se debateu mais ainda e acabou acertando algo. Ouviu uma exclamação de dor vinda de Goyle.

- BASTA! - ouviu a professora McGonagall dizer.

Sentiu que Draco a empurrara pra frente e ela no impulso caiu. Mas não caiu no chão.

"Cai sobre a professora!" - pensou alarmada.

Mas o corpo sob o dela não era de mulher, era um homem. O peito era aconchegante e o cheiro era bom, não era mirrado como dos outros meninos sentiu que ele colocou a mãoem seujoelho com a menção de levantá-la, depois em sua cintura. Foi então que caiu em si. Aquele era o professor Snape, foi o que ela soube por causa da veste que ele comumente usava. Sentiu o rosto enrubescer e até pensou em não tirar o cachecol do rosto. Mas era bobagem. Ficou pensando em muitas coisas, até que ouviu.

- Srta. Granger, você está bem? - A professora Minerva perguntou logo após tirar a azaração de Neville.

"Tenho que levantar! Tenho que levantar!". Hermione pensou.

- Estou bem. - E se levantou lentamente ainda de olhos vedados. - Sentiu ele a apoiando pelos ombros sem nem dizer nada. E assim que ficou de pé tirou o cachecol sobre a cabeça, pois o nó estava apertado demais para ser desfeito. Olhou para Snape que tinha a mesma cara de desdém de sempre. Chegou a desejar colocar a venda novamente, pra se esconder de vergonha.

- Eu sei Minerva... eu mesmo cuidarei disso. - Ele disse diante do olhar inquisidor da professora. E saiu esvoaçando as vestes atrás dos sonserinos imaginou Hermione.

- Srta. Granger acho melhor você cuidar desses joelhos. - Ela olhou paraa marca de sangue na meia. Tinha ralado os joelhos. - Longbotton, acho melhor o senhor arrumar suas coisas para estar pronto quando sua avó chegar, o que não tarda. Se precisarem de mim, estou em meus aposentos. - A professora McGonagall voltou ao castelo.

Hagrid encontrou com eles quando ia sair do castelo para sua cabana.

- Hey Mione, é só lavar bem com água e sabão. - Hermione riu.

- É o que minha mãe diria Hagrid, é o que ela diria! Vai ver os fogos de Hogsmeade hoje?

- Não. - Ele ruborizou um pouco mais que o normal. - Vou a uma festa com Madame Maxime.

- Ah, certo, divirta-se!

Hagrid acenou ainda tímido e partiu pra cabana.

- Pode vir comigo se não quiser ficar aqui sozinha, Mione... - Neville convidou.

- Não se preocupe, Neville, eu vou ficar bem. Acho que você merece um tempo só com seus pais. - sorriu.

Hermione foi até o banheiro dos monitores para lavar os joelhos enquanto Neville foi arrumar suas coisas para ir embora. Ela decidiu por tomar logo um banho tirou delicadamente a roupa e entrou na banheira quente. Esfregou levemente os joelhos com água e sabão e apoiou a cabeça numa pequena toalha que tinha colocado na borda deixando o corpo relaxar. A água estava numa temperatura aconchegante. Ela fechou os olhos para relaxar um pouco.

- Delicioso... - suspirou.

Pensou em como seria gostoso poder deitar no peito dele. De como era bom sentir o calor dele. Que aquele cheiro irresistível deveria ser bem mais forte quando beijasse seu pescoço. Colocou a mão na cintura se lembrando de como era o toque dele em seu corpo. Passou a mão pelo rosto sentindo quão bom seria ter o toque dele. Desceu as mão pelo pescoço, pelo peito, pelos seios e viu sua respiração alterar. Abriu os olhos assustada com os próprios pensamentos.

"Convenhamos Hermione Granger, você não é tão santa assim". Ela pensou consigo mesma e deu um pequeno sorriso. "Ele é homem, o toque dele é bom e o corpo é aconchegante. Mas e daí? Ele é seu professor. Ótimo! Tudo o que você precisava é de encrenca!"

Calou os próprios pensamentos e terminou o banho.

"Tudo que tenho a fazer é continuar como se nada tivesse me chamado atenção."

Snape era professor dela e não objeto de desejo. Ela havia tomado essa decisão. E era assim que devia ser. Quando chegou no salão comunal Neville já estava de saída. Ela abraçou forte o amigo e este disse que em alguns poucos estaria de volta. Mesmo assim ela já não estava vendo tanta graça em ficar sozinha. Ficou um tempo no salão comunal sozinha, por isso vestida à vontade com camisa e um shorts jeans, lendo o Profeta Diário que dizia sobre as comemorações de Ano Novo em Hogsmeade. Uma página em específico dizia de feitiços que podiam ser realizados somente naquela data. Ela achou interessante saber que usar roupa íntima vermelha não era simplesmente uma simpatia trouxa. Mas que na Grécia era, com os devidos cuidados mágicos,de devotar o novo ano a Deusa Afrodite, pedindo por amor. Vagueou o pensamento entre os seus amigos e acabou por adormecer na poltrona.

Mergulhou nos sonhos como se fosse algo real. Por mais que quisesse sua imaginação não a deixava. Snape tinha a impressionado de tal forma, que ela sentia desejo por ele. Estava só e estava livre. Devia poder desejá-lo. Mas ele era mais velho, era um professor rabugento e repugnante por vezes. Quis que ele a desejasse com a mesma intensidade que ela sentia por ele. Foi quando viu que ele invadira a Torre Grifinória para que pudesse tomá-la nos braços. Ela que estava na sala comunal a princípio se assustou e ergueu da poltrona para tentar enxotá-lo dali. Mas ele a agarrou e sussurrou no ouvido dela que adoraria saber o que uma sabe-tudo é capaz de fazer. Ela o olhou nos olhos duvidando do que ouvira. Então ele a beijou, lenta e profundamente. Como se quisesse sentir cada gosto que havia nela.

Assim, Hermione se deixou levar. Sentindo as mão dele em seu corpo, abraçada ao pescoço dele deixando com que ele tomasse conta dela. Ele subiu a mão pelo ventre dela e foi desabotoando sua camisa aos poucos, deixando exposta a lingerie vermelha. Desabotoou o shorts dela deixando que caísse sobre os pés. Assim ela o viu sentar no sofá, no salão comunal da Grifinória e a chamar para que sentasse em seu colo. Hermione caminhou até ele como em transe e sentou em seu colo o envolvendo com as pernas. Ela beijou o pescoço dele sentindo seu cheiro inebriante. E ele a puxou pra si fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados. Se soltando um pouco ela foi soltando os botões da camisa dele enquanto ele lhe arrancava suspiros enquanto acariciava suas coxas. Ela acariciou o corpo dele e ele pôs se a beijar seu pescoço, seu ombro e descer pelo seu peito, afastando a alça do sutien e alcançando seus seios já intumescidos pelo desejo. Ela se sentiu perdida nos braços dele quando ele se pôs a dar pequenas mordidas em um de seus seios enquanto apertava levemente o outro com a mão. Deu um leve gemido quando ele passou a língua por eles. Ele desabotoou o sutien tirando quase sem que ela percebesse. Voltou a beijá-la, apertando contra o corpo. Ela sentiu seus seios apertados contra o peito dele. A sensação de ter ele entregue ao desejo e se entregar era libertadora. Era como se o cheiro do corpo dele e o dela fossem um só, enquanto o calor deles se misturavam. Os beijos já continham mais volúpia e os corpos se desejavam. Ela o olhou profundamente nos olhos dele o desejando cada vez mais.

Abriu a calça dele o sentindo excitado. E o acariciou enquanto ele a beijava. Ela o abraçou forte quando ele a tocou com os dedos, afastando sua calcinha e sentindo seu sexo. Mordeu levemente a orelha dele e sussurrou para que ele a tomasse. E assim ele a penetrou segurando firmemente pelas coxas, quando ela se contorceu levemente para trás de prazer. Correu as mãos pelas costas dela a puxando pra beijar seu corpo enquanto ambos se movimentavam sentido o desejo explodir. Os gemidos dela aumentavam e a respiração deles ofegava. Ela pode sentir os dedos do pé adormecerem e teve espasmos conforme o ritmo dele aumentava. Ele tinha o rosto enfiado no pescoço dela e ela sentia sua respiração quente batendo contra a pele. Sentiu perder o controle do próprio corpo e ele a segurou pela cintura mantendo o ritmo que a penetrava. Foi quando ela sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por cada nervo de seu corpo, perdendo totalmente o controle dos músculos se arqueando pra trás num orgasmo de prazer, com gemidos que abafavam os dele. Ela pode sentir ele queimar dentro dela e chegar ao ápice do prazer poucos instantes depois que ela. E assim ambos ficaram ofegando. Ela se abraçou nele, deitando a cabeça em seu peito nu. E ele acariciou sua cabeça ainda segurando seu corpo contra o dele.

Ficaram um tempo assim sentindo a presença um do outro tentando acalmar a respiração. Ele a fez sentar-se na poltrona recompondo-se. Ela não sabia que podia se sentir assim, como se fosse invadida por uma quente brisa. As bochechas estavam rosadas e as pernas bambas. Ela parecia sonhar e deitou a cabeça pra trás esquecendo da vida e fechando os olhos pra sentir aquela sensação. Ele segurou em seus ombros balançando como se quisesse acordá-la, chamando.

- Granger! Granger! Acorde!

Ela acordou assustada, tinha o Profeta Diário aberto em seu colo. Snape a olhava e ela viu nos olhos dele uma breve preocupação, mas logo a expressão de desdém voltara a seu rosto. Foi quando ela percebeu que tudo não passara de um sonho.

- A professora McGonagall ficou preocupada por você não ter aparecido pra comer e pediu que eu viesse. Em vão, obviamente, ela não pensa que grifinórios sejam tão preguiçosos.

Ela ficou olhando pra ele atônita. Ele virou e saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

"Um sonho... droga... um sonho!". Ela pensava consigo mesma não acreditando.

Foi até o quarto e abriu levemente a camisa, vendo a lingerie branca e provando pra si mesma que não passara de um sonho. Se viu com um certo desencanto e praguejou contra Snape.

- Eu é que não quero nada com você seu SEBOSO!...DROGA!

Arrumou-se novamente e foi até a biblioteca ler alguma coisa que a desviasse daqueles pensamentos. Mas parecia impossível. Encontrou com Luna, e até pediu o exemplar do Pasquim para ler, porque as conversas de Luna eram malucas demais. Chegou até conversar um pouco com ela, mas tudo fora em vão... aquele sonho não a deixava. E o resto do dia passara arrastado. Estava frio demais lá fora pra poder sair e caminhar. Ficou um bom tempo olhando pela janela da Torre da Grifinória. Se surpreendeu quando viu Snape do lado de fora, circulando pelo lado do castelo e se abaixou na janela como se ele pudesse vê-la, mas não tirou os olhos dele.

Aparentemente estava com muito frio. Então porque estaria andando ali? Não se prendeu muito a esses pensamentos e apenas ficou olhando enquanto ele caminhava. Ficou pensando que a vida dele devia ser um tanto solitária, enfim, aquilo tudo havia vindo da ambição dele a partir do momento que havia se tornado um Comensal da Morte. Nada do que ele fizesse poderia mudar aquilo. De repente ela sentiu seu desejo se tornando pena. Desejou ficar ao lado dele para apoiá-lo quando precisasse.

- Ah, peloamordeDeus... Hermione Granger, você o odeia, sempre odiou... Ele sempre quis que você se sentisse uma fracassada. Olhe para o rosto dele é sempre o mesmo desdém de sempre. - Se lembrou que quando ele a acordou parecia levemente preocupado. - Ele não estava preocupado com você Hermione Granger, ele estava preocupado com ele mesmo ali sozinho com uma aluna em trajes...er pequenos... Será que ele estava me olhando há muito tempo? - Ela colocou a mão tapando a boca com espanto. - Decididamente não Hermione Granger... Decididamente a vida é muito mais que um desejo.

Sentou encostada a parede com os braços cruzados sobre o joelho e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. E o único desejo que tinha agora era não estar mais só. Sentiu algumas lágrimas correrem pelo rosto. Se recompôs no banheiro depois de um tempo e foi jantar.

No salão principal havia uma mesa apenas, visto que quase não haviam alunos. Os professores ainda não haviam chegado, então os alunos estavam bem separados. Os três da sonserina num canto, os outros quatro alunos no outro. Dumbledore que estava engraçado com vestes coloridas chegou juntamente com Minerva McGonagall e Severo Snape. A professora sentou ao lado de Hermione questionando se ela estava bem a julgar pela aparência abatida e esta assentiu, dizendo que só tinha dormido demais aquela tarde. Ao lado da professora sentou-se Dumbledore e ao lado dele e dos sonserinos, Snape. Hermione agradeceu por sentar longe o suficiente dele. Os demais professores presentes de sentaram-se do outro lado da mesa, sobrando o lugar que Hermione imaginou estar reservado pra Hagrid que havia ido a uma festa com Madame Maxime. Ela sorriu por saber da felicidade dele. Dumbledore fez um breve discurso.

- Meus caros, estive um pouco ausente hoje por causa de uma breve viagem que precisei fazer. Espero que todos tenham se comportado bem na minha presença. - Hermione teve a leve impressão que ele a olhou por um instante. Decidiu ignorar o fato. Deveria estar se referindo aos sonserinos.- Não vamos ter uma grande festa hoje, o que não significa que o jantar não vai estar divino. E eu tenho certeza que todos nós merecemos um bom Hidramel, ou uma boa Cerveja Amanteigada. Eu desejo um ótimo Ano Novo a todos vocês. - Neste momento como sempre o jantar apareceu e junto dele muitos copos empilhados de hidramel e cerveja amanteigada.

Hermione tomou um grande gole de cerveja amanteigada, o que a fez se sentir melhor. Sorriu pra Luna que estava ao seu lado, como sempre ela lançou um olhar enigmático. Mas Hermione não se importou e continuou a comer e por vezes conversava com a professora McGonagall sobre os feitiços que havia visto no Profeta Diário. Depois de umas cervejas a professora confessou que se bem feito, o uso de lingerie vermelha podia ter ótimos resultados. Claro, que a professora se retirou um pouco envergonhada depois que comentou tal coisa. Hermione olhou a mesa. Dumbledore e Flitwich conversavam animadamente sobre alguns artefatos da Zonkos. Ela achou graça da maneira que Flitwich dava risinhos abafados com a mão.

O pessoal da Sonserina parecia entediado. Os outros alunos perto dela estavam sonolentos. Snape parecia olhar pro nada enquanto a professora Sybila que nunca aparecia pra jantar dizia que estava com um mau presságio das coisas que podiam acontecer a ele aquela noite. Hermione disse que iria se retirar e negou quando Luna pediu que fosse olhar os fogos junto com eles. Hermione se sentia chateada, decidiu olhar os fogos sozinha e refletir um pouco.

Ao chegar no dormitório ela resolveu logo colocar a roupa para dormir, já era tarde, iria olhar apenas os fogos e depois dormiria. Achou engraçado abrir a gaveta e encontrar prontamente sua camisola vermelha. Decidiu arriscar o uso da lingerie vermelha só para comprovar se daria mesmo certo. Afinal não teria nada a perder. A camisola era longa, de tecido tafetá, e por isso não passaria frio. O seu cólon era coberto por um fino bordado em vermelho, as mangas eram compridas e largas. Pra completar o "traje" ela colocou uma calcinha vermelha. A única de sua gaveta, pois não era de se arriscar muito com lingeries. Colocou um casaco longo e pesado, amarrou na cintura e saiu da Torre da Grifinória se encaminhando para outra torre do castelo. Esta torre possuía uma escada íngreme e tortuosa, por isso os alunos não tinha curiosidade por ela. Já tinha estado ali antes escondida. Como quando ela ajudando os amigos, tivera que ajudar Hagrid se livrar do filhote de dragão. Mas dessa vez o caminho parecia estar mais difícil. Quando enfim chegou ao topo da torre, conseguia ver luzes em Hogsmeade. Ela pensou em quantas festas poderia ter lá fora e quanto às pessoas se sentiam felizes, completas aquela noite. De repente bateu um vento muito frio e ela se abraçou querendo se aquecer. Apoiou os braços contra o parapeito da torre e ficou olhando para Hogsmeade.

Foi quando um espetáculo de luzes no céu começou acontecer. Se lembrou da copa de Quadribol, qual tinha ido assistir, do verdadeiro show que fizeram no céu. E agora não era pra menos. Continuou encostada ao parapeito, mas os olhos estavam bem abertos, maravilhados com tudo o que via. E assim foi durante mais de meia hora segundo ela calculou. Mesmo com o ar frio, ela ainda ficou um pouco lá fora. Deitou a cabeça nos braços ouvindo o som de risadas trazidos pelo vento.

- Não durma, Granger. Não quero ser novamente testemunha dos seus sonhos de luxúria.

Ela ergueu a cabeça assustada, mas sem olhar para trás.

- Você não é a única que conhece essa torre. Mas garanto, se eu soubesse que estaria aqui não teria vindo. - A voz de desdém retrucou atrás dela.

- Então porque ficou aí olhando? - Ela tomou coragem em dizer.

- Não devo explicações a você! - Snape disse severamente. - Cheguei quando os fogos já estavam no céu, decidi ficar olhando. - Acabou por responder diante do silêncio dela.

Ela sentia muito frio e assoprou os dedos procurando não deixar com que eles congelassem, então os colocou no bolso do casaco. Decidiu ignorar a presença dele e era bem mais fácil senão olhasse. Embora que ela não tinha o mínimo talento pra Oclumência. Até onde será que ele sabia do seu sonho? Começou a nevar e ela soltou uma exclamação. Ficou olhando maravilhada para o céu como se os fogos de Hogsmeade tivessem voltado ao céu.

- Eu sei o que você sonhou... Mas por que eu, Granger? - Ele a olhava de cima.

- Hoje cedo, quando caí sobre você... me chamou atenção. Deve ter sido por isso.

- Não minta! Eu sei que você esteve o dia todo pensando nisso.

- Pare de ler minha mente! - Ela berrou furiosa o encarando finalmente.

- Não é tão fácil ler a mente das pessoas Granger, mas você praticamente está gritando em seus pensamentos. E que idéia é essa de tudo ser culpa da lingerie vermelha?

- Vá para o inferno ... - Ela disse com a voz calma e foi se retirando da torre.

- Feliz Ano Novo pra você também Granger.

Ela se precipitou pela escada sentindo um pouco de raiva e de vergonha. Isto a fez pisar em falso e cair rolando escada abaixo até o lance seguinte. Viu a vista embaçar e por fim foi invadida pela escuridão. Ao abrir os olhos lentamente, sua cabeça latejava e seu corpo estava dolorido. Lembrou da queda, mas ficou tranqüila ao perceber que estava bem. Foi recuperando o sentido aos poucos e percebeu que estava numa cama macia e aquecida. Estava sem o casaco e havia um pequeno curativo em sua testa. Olhou ao redor e percebeu ser o dormitório da Grifinória e estava em sua própria cama. Ouviu passos se aproximando e fechou os olhos por causa da dor de cabeça que sentia.

- Beba.

Ela olhou incrédula. Snape a havia levado para o dormitório e cuidado dela. Ele lhe oferecia uma bebida muito parecida a Champagne. Ela tentou pegar das mãos dele, mas sentia fraqueza, ele percebeu e a ajudou com o cálice.

- É uma poção para que você se reanime. Perdeu muito sangue por causa do ferimento na cabeça.

Ela sentiu calidez invadir o corpo, o que a fez se sentir melhor. Suspirou e devolveu o copo nas mãos dele.

- Obrigada.

Ele sentou numa poltrona próxima a ela.

- Eu vou ficar aqui por enquanto... - explicou diante do olhar insistente dela.

Ela deitou de lado, de costas pra ele. Fechou os olhos tranqüila e estava quase dormindo. Ele se levantou e mexeu no curativo dela e acarinhou seu rosto de leve.

- Pensei estar solto... - Percebeu ela ainda acordada, sentou novamente.

- Se você quer me tocar melhor inventar desculpa melhor.

- Que ousadia.

- Eu posso não conseguir ver o que se passa na mente das pessoas, mas eu sei que estava mentindo.- Ela sentou-se na cama e o encarou. - Se você sabia o que eu estava sonhando quando veio procurar por mim, por que não me acordou?

- Curiosidade. - Ele se levantou andando pelo quarto. - Afinal Hermione Granger, o que faria uma grifinória se sentir atraída por mim? É claro que eu achei que você sabe muito de certas coisas. Que seus conhecimentos não devem ser só teóricos. - Disse enfatizando a última palavra olhava pra um quadro onde algumas meninas de pijama dormiam encostadas em almofada. Hermione se levantou da cama com algum esforço. - Deite-se, você ainda não tem força pra andar.

Qual não foi a surpresa dele quando ela parou na sua frente e disparou um tapa em seu rosto.

- Mais respeito.

- Ora ora, só disse a verdade. - Ela mirou outro tapa, mas ele desviou segurando seu braço e ela se desequilibrou caindo em seus braços. - Hoje deve ser o dia de você cair sobre mim, não é mesmo?

Ela o olhou com raiva ainda e suas faces estavam a poucos centímetros de distância. Ficaram assim em silêncio durante um tempo. A raiva foi se esvaindo dos olhos dela. Ela foi aos poucos aproximando os lábios do dele. Quando eles se tocaram, ela recuou e virou o rosto.

- Apenas me ajude a ir até a cama, sim?

Ele ficou olhando fixamente para ela, mas ela parecia arrependida. A pegou nos braços e a colocou delicadamente na cama. Ela evitava olhar pra ele, então ele acariciou o rosto dela e beijou sua testa. Mas antes de se afastar, não resistiu e a beijou profundamente. Ela, sentada na cama, enlaçou o pescoço dele em um abraço e correspondeu ao beijo com intensidade. Ela soltou o corpo e ele a deitou na cama, se acomodando sobre ela. Ele mordeu os lábios dela e parou só fitando o pequeno sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto.

- Não podemos. - Disse ele lentamente medindo cada palavra. - Você é adorável, uma mulher linda, irresistível. Mas não posso fazer isso. - Acarinhou o rosto dela lentamente, vendo a expressão séria que havia tomado. - Não se preocupe, a sua vida é você quem faz e ela não é vazia como você pensa. Você tem tudo pra ser feliz. Faça as escolhas certas e não as fáceis. Não faça como eu... - Ele sentou-se na cama e a deixou deitada. - Durma Hermione, você está fragilizada, até amanhã estará bem. E eu... vou ser só o professor. Como sempre...

Ele foi saindo do quarto deixando Hermione estática.

- Professor...?

- O que é? - Ele virou para ela.

- Preciso aprender Oclumência. - O comentário dela fez com que um breve sorriso no canto dos lábios dele surgisse.

- Eu posso te ajudar. Mas só isso...

- Eu entendo... - Ele se virou pra sair novamente.

- Professor...? - Ele virou novamente esperando que ela falasse. - Esse é meu último ano aqui...

- Eu sei. Mas acho melhor você não pensar nisso. Apenas durma e deixa que a vida faça acontecer as coisas.

Ele lera novamente seus pensamentos. Mas a última frase em si foi reconfortante. Ela se acomodou na cama e dormiu. Sonhou novamente com ele, mas era algo diferente, era um sentimento diferente. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto sonhava. Assim, ele suspirou aliviado e pode voltar aos seus aposentos.

_There comes a time to be free of the heart  
I wanna be ready, ready to start  
On a love journey, got places to go  
Made up my mind and I have got to let you know _

Heaven help the heart that lets me inside  
Heaven help the one who comes in my life  
Heaven help the fool that walks through my door  
'Cause I decided right now  
I'm ready for love

A funny feeling's coming over me  
Now I'm inspired and open to being  
In a love place but it's out of my hands  
I'm telling you baby that you got to understand

Heaven help the heart that lets me inside  
Heaven help the one who comes in my life  
Heaven help the fool that walks through my door  
'Cause I decided right now  
I'm ready for love

I can't see what's out there for me  
And I know love offers no guarantees  
I'll take a chance and I'm telling you something babe  
I got to let you know

Heaven help the heart that lets me inside  
Heaven help the one who comes in my life  
Heaven help the fool that walks through my door  
'Cause I decided right now  
I'm ready for love, ready for love  
Take a chance, take the chance on love

_(Heaven Help – Lenny Kravitz)_


End file.
